


fucking cowards

by ichigoday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoday/pseuds/ichigoday
Summary: “Do you feel better, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks sleepily.What happened?he wants to ask, but they don’tdoconversation. They fuck, exchange some snappy remarks, and then they go their merry ways. They don’t even know each other’s first names.Iwaizumi and Oikawa met at a party about a month ago. They've been friends with benefits since then.





	fucking cowards

**Author's Note:**

> me: *has a long list of prompts*  
> me: *starts a bunch of fics using said prompts*  
> also me: *ignores them and writes yet ANOTHER fwb fic*
> 
> they're in their 3rd year of college i guess? it's not suuuper important. for some reason i was feeling nostalgic about college & i also wanted to write something self-indulgent for cuffing season heh heh. there's some smut but it's not too extensive bc i suck at writing lengthy smut

To: Oikawa  
You still up? Can I come over?

From: Oikawa  
yep!

To: Oikawa  
Be there in 5

Iwaizumi steps out of his dormitory, doing his best to ignore the security monitor’s scrutinizing, judgmental stare. He shivers in the chill of the brisk November night as he walks to Oikawa’s dorm. When he arrives, he hastily flashes his student ID card and then bounds up two steps at a time to Oikawa’s room on the third floor.

He knows the door is unlocked, but he knocks anyway out of habit.

“Come in,” comes the muffled reply.

Iwaizumi opens the door to Oikawa sitting upright in bed absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. It’s nearly midnight, late enough that he’s swapped his contacts for glasses and he's in his pajamas, a worn out alien T-shirt and sweatpants. The overhead, fluorescent lights are off, and instead Oikawa has his string lights plugged in, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow, just the way they liked.

“Iwa-chan! Everything okay?”

“No,” Iwaizumi replies bluntly. He shrugs off his jacket, lets it fall to the floor, and marches up to Oikawa’s bed. He’s not in the mood for conversation - he never really is - and without warning, he pulls Oikawa into a rough kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than lips. Iwaizumi rests one hand on the back of Oikawa’s head, gently tugging at the soft, brown locks. His other hand slips underneath his shirt, and Oikawa yelps, breaking their kiss.

“Iwa-chan, your hands are freezing!” he whines.

Iwaizumi takes the opportunity to pull Oikawa’s T-shirt up over his head and tosses it aside.

“Then you’ll have to warm me up,” he growls against Oikawa’s ear, tracing the curve with his tongue.

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the hips and pulls him downwards so that he's laying flat on the bed. Iwaizumi then moves down to tug Oikawa’s sweatpants and boxers off in one go. Despite his lack of clothing, a flush spreads through his entire body from the thrill of being manhandled by Iwaizumi.

“Flip over,” Iwaizumi orders. Oikawa has a snarky comeback ready at the tip of his tongue, as he always does, but he can tell Iwaizumi’s in no mood to be spoken back to, so he restrains himself and does just as he’s told. He lifts his ass in the air, anticipating Iwaizumi’s next move.

“Oikawa, lube.”

Oikawa reaches over to the drawers next to his bed and fishes out the tube in question. Iwaizumi coats his fingers liberally and circles Oikawa’s hole before plunging one finger in, earning a short gasp from the taller boy. Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s body quivering beneath his touch. He knows Oikawa would have preferred more foreplay, but he needs release _now_. After a few cursory thrusts, Iwaizumi inserts one more finger and then begins scissoring them to loosen up his hole.

“I’m good, Iwa-chan.” It’s a lie, but he can sense Iwaizumi’s urgency and it’s starting to make him antsy too.

Iwaizumi withdraws his fingers and spreads more lube onto his hard length. He lines himself up with Oikawa’s ass and exhales shakily as he pushes in.

Iwaizumi’s not a man of many words; he’s even less so when they’re having sex. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin as he pounds into Oikawa’s ass, Oikawa’s shameless, high-pitched moaning, and the creaking of his mattress. There’s the occasional quiet grunt from Iwaizumi, but the only indication that he’s close to coming is his shallow, quickening breaths. Initially when they first started having sex, Oikawa had been embarrassed, being the one who made most of the noise. But that was weeks ago, and now, he’s used to it. Owns up to it, even. He knows his neighbors hear him and he’s stopped caring because the sex is so damn _good_. He grinds his hips back while clenching as tightly as he can and it’s enough to push Iwaizumi over the edge, a familiar heat spreading through the lower half of his body.

“Do you feel better, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks sleepily.

 _What happened?_ he wants to ask, but they don’t _do_ conversation. They fuck, exchange some snappy remarks, and then they go their merry ways. They don’t even know each other’s first names.

“... yeah,” he mumbles, feeling somewhat embarrassed now by his brusque behavior. “Put on some clothes, Idiotkawa. You’re going to get sick.”

“But I’m tired,” he says with a yawn.

Iwaizumi lets out an exasperated sigh. He locates Oikawa’s clothes scattered on the floor. Oikawa’s a limp, sack of bones but somehow he manages to slide the boxers up his long, slender legs and back onto his hips, followed by his sweatpants. Then he maneuvers Oikawa upright despite his groaning, and helps him back into his T-shirt.

“You’re such a spoiled kid,” Iwaizumi mutters, pulling the covers over his friend.

“Only you spoil me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says with a playful lilt and closes his eyes blissfully. He almost asks for a good night kiss.

* * *

During the walk back to his dorm, Iwaizumi starts feeling a little guilty. He’s basically using Oikawa for release. But wait, that was the agreement, wasn’t it? It’s mutual, they’re using each other. There’s really no reason for him to feel guilty.

Still, when he gets back to his room, he pulls out his phone and shoots Oikawa a text, even though he’s probably fast asleep by now, given the state he was in when Iwaizumi left.

To: Oikawa  
Sorry if I was a little too rough. Sleep tight.

To his surprise, a reply comes within the minute. He pictures Oikawa laying in bed, his face illuminated by the glow of his phone.

From: Oikawa  
you’re a brute iwa-chan

jk i don’t mind rough ;)

plus you’re extra nice afterwards so it’s worth it

Iwaizumi chews his bottom lip. They only really texted each other to arrange their next fuck. This was the most conversation they’d had since their arrangement began about a month ago, and it was kind of… nice? He wants to continue, but it’s getting late and he doesn’t want to keep Oikawa up any longer.

Then his phone lights up again. Another text from Oikawa.

From: Oikawa  
good night iwa-chan! talk to you tomorrow

* * *

“Hey, Makki?”

Oikawa and Hanamaki are trekking through campus together on their way to their economics lecture. A frost had swept through the region overnight and dusted the entire campus in a powdery finish.

“Hm?”

“You remember that party you took me to last month,” Oikawa begins. “Your friend Mattsun was with this guy, Iwaizumi…”

Hanamaki smirks, already knowing the direction their conversation was headed in.

“I thought I saw you two getting pretty cozy at the party,” he says. “He’s a real catch, isn’t he?”

Oikawa’s cheeks flush a deep pink that rivals Hanamaki’s hair. _Bingo_.

“That’s not- I’m just… curious,” he sputters. “And I was wondering if you could get Mattsun to, uh, tell me more about him.”

“You trying to stalk him or something? _Creep._ ” Hanamaki jabs his friend in the side.

“W-we’ve been… hooking up,” Oikawa drops his voice at the last part.

“What?! You’re hooking up with Iwaizumi?!” Hanamaki is definitely raising his voice on purpose.

“Shhh! Makki!”

Hanamaki rarely sees Oikawa this frazzled, and quite frankly he’s enjoying every second of it.

“Just ask him directly,” he says bluntly. “You meet up with him regularly, don’t you?”

“It’s not that simple,” Oikawa whines.

“What is this, elementary school?” Hanamaki rolls his eyes. “You’re both adults who are more than capable of having a conversation.”

They enter the lecture hall with several minutes to spare and take their seats towards the back of the middle section.

“We just… do it,” Oikawa sighs. “We don’t really talk. Makki, I don’t even know his first name, let alone his major.”

Hanamaki notices the blush in Oikawa’s cheeks hasn’t completely faded, the way he’s fidgeting, and he realizes that maybe, for once, this is actually serious. It’s almost adorable the way Oikawa has no idea how to deal with his infatuation.

“Oikawa,” he says. “I know college is all about hooking up and whatnot, but I think there are very few people who can actually maintain a physical relationship with no feelings involved. It sounds like to me you’ve already crossed that line. I’m willing to bet Iwaizumi is the same.”

Oikawa’s heart does a little flip at the thought. The sex is amazing, but the more they do it, the more he wants to know about Iwaizumi. Oikawa wants to know what his day-to-day life is like. What does he enjoy doing? What’s his favorite food? What kind of music-

“Oh my God, I think I like him?” he whispers.

“You’ve got it _bad_ , my friend.”

After class, the two part ways, headed to different buildings for their respective classes. As Oikawa passes by the biology building, he spots Iwaizumi walking out. They don’t share any classes together, and somehow they’ve never bumped into each other on campus - Oikawa can only guess that their majors are totally unrelated to each other. Iwaizumi looks like he’s walking with intent, and Oikawa’s unsure whether or not to call out to him.

His body is moving faster than his mind though, and before he realizes it he’s waving and blurting out a cheery “Iwa-chan!”

However, Iwaizumi keeps walking, and Oikawa feels something in his stomach drop. He hurries off, his face aflame. Hopefully no one around him has noticed his awkward slip up.

* * *

Later that night, Oikawa grabs dinner with Hanamaki and Yahaba so he can vent his frustrations.

“I don’t think he meant anything by it,” Yahaba says. “He probably just didn’t see or hear you.”

Hanamaki nods absentmindedly. His attention is mostly on the phone in his hand, which he’s been using to text Matsukawa.

To: Issei  
Oikawa’s complaining about Iwaizumi again

They need to get together already so i don’t have to hear any more of this

From: Issei  
Iwaizumi was weird today too

He was pretty out of it

I don’t think hook ups are his thing

btw it’s supposed to snow tonight so we might not have class tomorrow

To: Issei  
fuck yes. i hope it snows a ton

* * *

To: Iwa-chan  
iwa-chan i’m coming over

After sending the text, Oikawa takes a couple minutes to prep himself. He wants to get down to business the second he steps into Iwaizumi’s room. The snow’s already coming down steadily when he steps out of his building. Oikawa’s footsteps crunch as he trudges through the soft, fluffy layer coating the sidewalks.

The five-minute walk feels much longer with the biting wind blowing bursts of snow into Oikawa’s face. He exhales a sigh of relief when he finally enters Iwaizumi’s building. The snow that had powdered his hair and coat melt almost instantly, leaving him damp and soggy. His wet boots squeak with each step as he makes his way to Iwaizumi’s room. Once he reaches Iwaizumi’s door, he knocks twice.

Iwaizumi opens the door, and Oikawa strides right in. He immediately latches his lips onto Iwaizumi’s and pushes him backwards until he falls onto the bed.

“Oikawa, wh-“

“Don’t talk.” Oikawa hopes his voice doesn’t betray how jittery he feels inside. He hastily shucks off his coat and boots and returns to the bed to straddle Iwaizumi.

“I’m annoyed at you, Iwa-chan,” he says. He starts stripping off his layers - fucking _winter_ , this is taking too damn long - and once he’s down to his boxers, he makes quick work of Iwaizumi’s clothes as well.

Iwaizumi’s eyes inadvertently trail up and down the gorgeous, slender body before him. He has absolutely _no_ idea what’s gotten into Oikawa, but weirdly enough, it’s kind of turning him on. He wants to ask what’s wrong, but Oikawa had ordered him to stay quiet, so he holds his tongue.

Oikawa kicks off his boxers and jerks Iwaizumi’s dick to full hardness. Then he rises to his knees, lining himself up, and they groan simultaneously as he sinks down in one fluid motion.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasps. He barely gives himself a second to adjust to the fullness before he begins thrusting his hips. “I-I saw you—nngh—outside the… biology building and I- _ah_ waved at you but you ignored me.”

Iwaizumi’s mind is hazy with arousal and Oikawa’s words are barely registering.

“H-huh?” he manages to choke out.

Oikawa starts gyrating his hips quicker.

“A-are we just… Do you not want to see me unless we’re fucking?”

Iwaizumi’s not really sure what’s going on, but he’s starting to feel irritated. He reaches out and grasps Oikawa’s hips to hold him still.

“Hold on a goddamn second,” he growls. “First of all, don’t just assume you know how I’m feeling.”

Then he lifts Oikawa and brings him back down as he thrusts his own hips up, hitting Oikawa’s prostate directly. Oikawa’s back arches as he grinds down, the sudden, deeper penetration causing him to see stars.

“Ah- Iwa-chan, I’m gonna-“

Iwaizumi continues pistoning his hips upwards over and over. Oikawa’s too far gone to form words, his moans spilling freely from his lips. Iwaizumi feels Oikawa’s hips jerking erratically, his hole clenching, and he reaches down to stroke Oikawa’s length. The sensations are too much and he’s coming within seconds, Iwaizumi’s own orgasm following not long after.

They stay that way for several seconds, with Iwaizumi still buried in Oikawa. They’re both breathing heavily, and Oikawa’s slumped against Iwaizumi.

Once they’ve come down from their high, Iwaizumi carefully lifts Oikawa off and lays him down on the bed. They’re a mess - they hadn’t used a condom - so Iwaizumi gets wet wipes from his desk and wipes down Oikawa’s thighs and torso as well as his own.

“Oikawa,” he says quietly, sitting down on the bed. “I didn’t see you.”

“Huh?” Oikawa slurs.

“I promise I wasn’t ignoring you. I had my earphones in.”

Iwaizumi reaches out and gently brushes Oikawa’s bangs from his forehead. He notices goosebumps forming on Oikawa’s skin and realizes that he must be cold, now that they’re no longer fucking vigorously. He goes to his drawers, tosses a shirt at Oikawa, and then puts one on himself.

“Put this on,” he mumbles.

Oikawa sniffs the shirt, finding comfort in Iwaizumi’s clean, masculine scent.

“It’s clean, Idiotkawa!” Iwaizumi says indignantly.

Oikawa shakes his head and giggles.

“That’s not it, Iwa-chan. I like your smell.”

They’re both blushing, their eyes averted from each other.

“I’m glad… you weren’t ignoring me on purpose,” Oikawa says softly, tugging the shirt over his head. “Sorry for assuming. I… I just got so anxious. I thought maybe you didn’t want anything to do with me aside from… _this_. God, I’m so embarrassed.”

Iwaizumi mumbles something unintelligible under his breath.

“What was that, Iwa-chan?”

“I said I was out of it because I was thinking about _you_ ,” he mutters. “I think we need to work on communicating better.”

Oikawa looks up at Iwaizumi.

“I-is that okay? Can we actually talk… about stuff? Get to know each other? See each other outside of our bedrooms?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Iwaizumi says. “Scoot over.”

He lays down next to Oikawa and curls an arm around his waist, pulling him against his chest.

“You’ll stay the night, yeah?” he murmurs. “It’s snowing pretty hard.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa sighs contentedly, enjoying the vibrations of Iwaizumi’s husky voice in his chest. They both know that their dorms aren’t far apart at all but neither of them feels like bringing it up.

“So, Iwa-chan, are you a bio major? Since I saw you coming out of the bio building.”

“Kinesiology. I’m planning to go into physical therapy,” he explains. “You?”

“Business, but I’m thinking of switching or doing a double major in Tourism and Hospitality Management. I wanna open a café or bakery eventually.”

“That’s so like you,” Iwaizumi chuckles.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa mock whines.

“I’m guessing you like eating sweets,” Iwaizumi says. “You’re like a kid.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” he pouts. “But yes, I do like pastries. Especially milk bread.”

They lay together in comfortable silence, feeling each other’s heartbeats and the rise and fall of their chests. Iwaizumi closes his eyes, thinking that Oikawa had fallen asleep, but then his voice pipes up.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Mm?”

“What’s your first name?”

Iwaizumi's not sure whether he wants to laugh or kick himself. Looking back on the past month, this all could have easily been avoided if they hadn't been fucking cowards. 

“Hajime,” he says. “What’s yours?”

“Tooru.”

* * *

They awaken to the sound of footsteps pounding down the hallway. Suddenly the door bursts open and a boisterous voice pierces the quiet of the room.

“Iwaizumi! Class is cancelled because of the snow so we’re gonna grab breakfast and then go sled—“

Iwaizumi groans and opens his eyes a crack. Next to him, Oikawa stirs and burrows his face under the covers in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck in an attempt to shut out the racket.

“Bokuto?” Iwaizumi mumbles.

“Oh _shit_ , my bad!”

The door slams shut and runs down the hall.

“Hey, hey, hey, Iwaizumi’s got a boyfriend!” he all but announces to the entire floor.

Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose and makes an exasperated noise. It’s too damn early for this.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Oikawa whispers, a smile forming on his lips. “I like the sound of that.”

“I suppose you’ll do,” Iwaizumi says with mock nonchalance, but he’s smiling too. He’s pulling Oikawa in for a kiss when his door swings open yet again, this time to a tall figure with disheveled black hair.

“Wow, Bokuto wasn’t lying,” Matsukawa deadpans. “Congrats, you two. Also, you really should start locking your door.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title's meant to be read both ways. scream at me [here](http://ichigo-day.tumblr.com/) on tumblr  
> editing was very minimal so please let me if there are any glaring errors!


End file.
